doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Treizième Docteur
Le '''Treizième Docteur' était la première incarnation féminine du Seigneur du Temps surnommé "le Docteur" et la deuxième incarnation de son second cycle de régénération. Séparée de son TARDIS immédiatement après sa régénération, elle fut aidée par Graham et Grace O'Brien, Ryan Sinclair, et Yaz Khan. Après un combat contre Tzim-Sha, qui provoqua également la mort de Grace, le Docteur entraîna par erreur Graham, Ryan et Yasmin dans sa quête pour retrouver son TARDIS. Lorsqu'elle parvint finalement à ramener ses amis à Sheffield, le Docteur fut ravie de voir que ceux-ci désiraient continuer à voyager avec elle et elle emmena sa nouvelle "Team TARDIS" vers de nouvelles aventures. Biographie Régénération Le Douzième Docteur fut blessé mortellement par les Cybermen sur un vaisseau colonie Mondasien. Fatigué de toujours "devenir quelqu'un d'autre", il retarda le processus de régénération pendant plusieurs semaines, se vidant peu à peu de son énergie (DW: The Doctor Falls). Mais alors qu'il était résigné à mourir, il rencontra sa première incarnation et suite à cette rencontre il finit par se dire qu'une autre régénération ne tuerait personne. Il contempla une dernière fois l'univers et formula à voix haute des conseils pour sa prochaine incarnation, puis il se régénéra. Juste après sa transformation physique, le Docteur examina son reflet sur l'écran de vol afin de voir sa nouvelle apparence et, après avoir constaté qu'elle était désormais devenue une femme, elle s'exclama "Oh, magnifique". Lorsqu'elle appuya sur un bouton de la console, le TARDIS, abîmé par la violence de la régénération, se mit à imploser suite à de nombreuses défaillances. Les portes s'ouvrirent et le Docteur fut éjectée à l'extérieur juste avant que le TARDIS ne se dématérialise (DW: Twice Upon a Time). Nouveaux amis Elle tomba à travers le toit d'un train assiégé par un câble collecteur extraterrestre et prit immédiatement le contrôle de la situation. Elle rencontra Yasmin Khan, Ryan Sinclair, Graham et Grace O'Brien, qui l'aidèrent à surmonter sa crise post-régénération. Ensemble, ils affrontèrent Tzim-Sha, le Stenza qui contrôlait le câble collecteur pour trouver Karl Wright et le ramener en trophée sur sa planète. Après s'être fabriquée un nouveau tournevis sonique, le Docteur réussit à enlever les bombes à ADN implantées sur elle et ses nouveaux amis par le câble collecteur. Elle transféra les bombes dans celui-ci, conduisant Tzim-Sha à se les implanter sans le savoir dans le corps en récupérant les informations du câble. Cependant, Grace mourut en électrifiant le câble pour le surcharger. Le Docteur se rendit à ses funérailles et réconforta Ryan, qui était le petit-fils de Grace. Avec l'aide de Ryan et de Yasmin, le Docteur se trouva une nouvelle tenue dans un magasin de charité (DW: The Woman Who Fell to Earth). À la recherche du TARDIS Déterminée à retrouver son TARDIS, le Docteur se servit du caisson de transport de Tzim-Sha pour tracer l'énergie utilisée par le TARDIS et ainsi se téléporter vers celui-ci. Mais cela ne se passa pas comme prévu et elle se retrouva, ainsi que Ryan, Yasmin et Graham, dans le vide de l'espace (DW: The Woman Who Fell to Earth). Ils furent récupérés par deux vaisseaux sortant de l'hyperespace. Leurs pilotes, Epzo et Angstrom, s'affrontaient dans un rallye se terminant sur la planète Desolation. L'étape finale était de trouver le "monument fantôme", que le Docteur reconnut comme son TARDIS. Elle sauva les autres d'un groupe de SniperBots et trouva un chemin souterrain permettant de rejoindre le monument fantôme plus rapidement. Intriguée par le manque de vie sur la planète, elle découvrit que celle-ci avait abrité une expérience scientifique menée par une espèce réduite en esclavage par les Stenzas. De retour à la surface, le groupe fut attaqué par les Remnants créés par les scientifiques, mais le Docteur les détruisit en faisant exploser l'acétylène contenue dans l'air. Arrivé au bout de la course, le Docteur suggéra que Angstrom et Epzo se présentent comme un duo de vainqueurs. Les vainqueurs furent téléportés hors de la planète sans le Docteur et ses amis. Le Docteur commença à perdre espoir, mais elle parvint à faire revenir le TARDIS et découvrit que celui-ci avait légèrement changé son apparence extérieure et complètement redécoré son intérieur (DW: The Ghost Monument). Tentatives de retour à Sheffield Le Docteur eut du mal à piloter la nouvelle console du TARDIS. Elle essaya à plusieurs reprises de ramener ses amis à Sheffield sans succès. La quatorzième tentative les mena à Montgomery, le 30 novembre 1955, où le Docteur détecta la présence suspecte d'énergie Artron. Celles-ci avaient été émises par Krasko, un tueur en série raciste qui avait utilisé un manipulateur de vortex pour remonter dans le temps et empêcher Rosa Parks de provoquer le boycott des bus de Montgomery. Il espérait ainsi empêcher la fin des inégalités basées sur le racisme. Le Docteur détruisit le manipulateur de vortex de Krasko et, avec ses amis, s'assura que tous les éléments étaient en place pour que Rosa Parks soit bien dans le bus conduit par James Blake et refuse de céder sa place à une personne blanche. L'histoire suivit son cours normal et le Docteur, après avoir affirmé que Rosa Parks avait "changé l'univers", montra à ses amis l'astéroïde 284996, baptisé "Rosaparks" (DW: Rosa). Le Docteur réussit finalement à ramener ses trois amis à Sheffield, quelques heures seulement après leur départ. Ryan et elle prirent le thé chez Yaz avec sa sœur Sonya et son père Hakim. Le Docteur et Ryan aidèrent le Dr. Jade McIntyre à entrer dans l'appartement voisin car elle s'inquiétait pour sa collègue Anna, et ils découvrirent que celle-ci était morte et prise dans la toile d'une araignée mutante. Jade expliqua qu'elle et Anna étudiaient les araignées et que celles-ci avaient eu un comportement aberrant récemment. Ils se rendirent compte que l'origine des phénomènes était l’hôtel Robertson Luxury Hotels de Sheffield. Celui-ci avait été construit par Jack Robertson, un homme d'affaire qui voulait devenir Président des États-Unis. La mère de Yaz, qui était censée devenir directrice de l’hôtel, expliqua que celui-ci était construit sur le lieu d'une ancienne mine de charbon. Le Docteur comprit que les déchets toxiques de la mine avait fait muter une araignée et empêché l'arrêt de sa croissance. Cette araignée géante avait engendré de nombreuses autres araignées bien plus grosses que la moyenne. Le Docteur et ses amis parvinrent à enfermer les araignées dans la pièce sécurisée de l’hôtel, où elles pouvaient se nourrir sans attaquer personne. L'araignée mère fut tuée par Robertson malgré les protestations du Docteur et des autres (DW: Arachnids in the UK). La Team TARDIS Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir, le Docteur vit entrer Yaz, Graham et Ryan dans le TARDIS. Ils avaient tous les trois décidé de continuer de voyager avec elle. Elle les avertit qu'elle ne pouvait garantir leur sûreté et, voyant qu'ils ne changeaient pas d'avis, lança la dématérialisation du TARDIS (DW: Arachnids in the UK). Au cours de l'une de leurs premières aventures, le Docteur emmena ses amis dans les tropiques ascendants de Kinstarno pour un bain de pluie. Le Docteur s'arrêta dans une galaxie poubelle afin de récupérer des pièces détachées pour le TARDIS. Sur la planète Seffilun 27, ils tombèrent sur une mine sonique qui les assomma et ils se réveillèrent sur le Tsuranga, un vaisseau médical en route pour la station Resus One. Une créature, identifiée comme étant un Pting, se faufila dans le vaisseau et commença à le dévorer pièce par pièce. Le Docteur parvint à l'étourdir avec un appareil chargé en énergie puis à l'éjecter dans l'espace (DW: The Tsuranga Conundrum). À la demande de Yaz, le Docteur les emmena à la frontière entre l'Inde et le Pakistan, en 1947, lors de la partition des Indes. Yaz voulait en apprendre plus sur sa grand-mère Umbreen, qui ne parlait jamais de sa vie avant de déménager à Sheffield. Le Docteur découvrit un groupe de Thijarians, une espèce spécialisée dans l'assassinat, près du cadavre d'un homme saint qui venait de mourir. Le Docteur crut que les Thijarians avaient tué cet homme, et Prem, qui devait se marier avec Umbreen, lui raconta qu'il en avait déjà vu à Singapour près du corps de son frère Kunal. Le Docteur se prépara donc à affronter les Thijarians. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient arrêté d'être des assassins et se consacraient désormais à accompagner les personnes qui mourraient seuls. Ils étaient là pour Prem, car ils savaient qu'il allait mourir. Le Docteur présida la cérémonie de mariage de Prem et Umbreen, et révéla aux autres que l'homme saint avait été tué par le petit frère de Prem, Manish, car il n'approuvait pas son mariage avec une femme d'une religion différente. Ils découvrirent que Manish avait venir des hommes pour les chasser. Ces hommes tuèrent Prem tandis que le Docteur et ses amis mettaient Umbreen en sécurité (DW: Demons of the Punjab). Alors qu'ils voyageaient dans le vortex temporel, un livreur Kerblam se téléporta dans le TARDIS et donna au Docteur un fez qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir commandé. Comme le carton contenait également un appel à l'aide, ils se rendirent sur la lune de la planète Kandoka, le siège de Kerblam, pour enquêter sur le message. Ils se firent embaucher dans l'entrepôt et découvrirent que de nombreux employés avaient disparu et commencèrent par soupçonner l’administrateur de l'entrepôt, Jarva Slade, puis le système informatique de Kerblam. Mais il s'avéra que les disparitions avaient en fait été provoquées par Charlie Duffy, l'homme de ménage de l'entrepôt, pour tester son papier bulle explosif. Il souhaitait provoquer un meurtre de masse en envoyant ce papier bulle à toutes les personnes qui commandaient un colis, afin de décrédibiliser le système automatisé et de permettre à plus de personnes d'obtenir un emploi. Le Docteur reprogramma les robots livreurs pour qu'ils se livrent le colis à eux-même et fassent exploser le papier bulle. Charlie refusa de s'enfuir et mourut dans l'explosion. Le Docteur accepta ensuite d'emmener Yaz voir la fille de Dan Cooper, un employé de l'entrepôt décédé qui lui avait sauvé la vie (DW: Kerblam!). Alors qu'elle tentait d'emmener ses amis au couronnement de la Reine Elizabeth I, le TARDIS les déposa à la place dans le village de Bilehurst Cragg au XVIIe siècle. Horrifiée en découvrant les nombreux procès de sorcière organisés par Becka Savage, qui avaient entraîné la mort de nombreuses innocentes, le Docteur intervint en se faisant passer pour l'inquisiteur général du Roi James I. Cependant, celui-ci arriva réellement dans le village et prit le contrôle. Les femmes tuées par Savage sortirent de terre, contrôlés par une substance étrange contenue dans la boue. Le Roi, en voyant le Docteur utiliser son tournevis sonique, prit le Docteur pour une sorcière et tenta de la noyer. Elle s'en sortit et découvrit que Savage, en abattant ce qu'elle pensait être un arbre sur la colline Pendle Hill, avait libéré un peuple extraterrestre, les Morax, de son emprisonnement. La Reine Morax avait prit peu à peu possession de Becka et voulait que le Roi Morax prenne le contrôle de James I. Cependant, le Docteur réactiva la prison des Morax, les aspirant de nouveau dans la colline. Quand la Reine résista, James la brûla avec une torche, causant la colère du Docteur qui refusa de lui parler. Alors qu'elle et ses amis repartaient, elle lui dit qu'il ne pouvait la différence entre de la magie et une forme de technologie avancée (DW: The Witchfinders). Arrivant en Norvège, la Team TARDIS rencontra Hanne, une petite fille aveugle dont le père avait disparut. En traversant une anti-zone, ils découvrirent un monde dans lequel les personnes décédées semblaient être revenues à la vie. Graham y retrouva Grace, et le père de Hanne, Erik, y avait retrouvé sa femme Trine. Le Docteur compris que ce monde était un Solitract, une univers conscient et tout-puissant banni de l'univers pour permettre aux lois de la nature de fonctionner normalement. Le Solitract avait créé un passage pour faire venir des gens car il se sentait seul, mais il n'était pas fait pour accueillir des éléments étrangers et il risquait de disparaître avec eux s'ils restaient. Il accepta à contrecœur de les laisser partir. Le Docteur, avant de s'en aller, lui fit savoir qu'elle le considérait comme une des plus belles choses qu'elle ait jamais vu (DW: It Takes You Away). Vieux ennemis Le TARDIS capta neuf signaux de détresse différents provenant tous de la planète Ranskoor Av Kolos en 5425. Le Docteur et ses compagnons rencontrèrent le capitaine Greston Paltraki, seul dans son vaisseau avec une mémoire incomplète et un étrange objet. Grâce à l'aide du Docteur, il se souvint qu'il était en mission de sauvetage. Il fut alors contacté par Tzim-Sha, qui lui ordonna de lui rapporter l'objet qu'il avait volé ou il tuerait son équipage, qu'il retenait en otage. Alors qu'ils se rendaient à la base de Tzim-Sha pour échanger l'objet contre les prisonniers, Graham dit au Docteur qu'il comptait tuer Tzim-Sha pour venger Grace. Elle lui répondit qu'il valait mieux que ça et qu'il ne pourrait plus voyager avec elle s'il faisait cela. Le Docteur rencontra Tzim-Sha et apprit que les bombes à ADN avaient endommagé son appareil de téléportation, c'est pourquoi il était arrivé sur cette planète à cette époque. Il avait alors manipulé les Ux, une espèce capable d'ingénierie dimensionnelle, en se faisant passer pour leur dieu. Il se servit de leurs pouvoirs pour se soigner et pour fabriquer une machine à miniaturiser les planètes. Il s'en servit pour se venger des mondes qui s'étaient opposés aux Stenzas. Le Docteur, à l'aide de Yaz, parvint à convaincre les Ux de leur erreur. Ils renvoyèrent les planètes à leur emplacement d'origine, et le Docteur découvrit que Graham n'avait pas pu tuer Tzim-Sha et avait préféré le placer en animation suspendue dans une cellule qui fut scellée par les Ux pour l'empêcher d'en sortir (DW: The Battle of Ranskoor Av Kolos). Après avoir assisté à dix-neuf fêtes du nouvel an historiques, la Team TARDIS fut alertée de la présence inhabituelle de décalages spatiaux à Sheffield, le 1er janvier 2019. Ils rencontrèrent Mitch et Lin, deux archéologues qui faisaient des fouilles dans les égouts. Le Docteur récupéra des échantillons de matière organique sur les murs pour en analyser l'ADN. Chez Graham, ils reçurent la visite du père de Ryan, Aaron, qui souhaitait renouer contact avec son fils après des années d'absence. Alors que Ryan sortait pour écouter ce que son père avait à dire, l'analyse ADN se termina et révéla que la substance appartenait à un Dalek. Après avoir retrouvé Mitch, le Docteur apprit que ce Dalek avait été enterré sur Terre depuis le IXe siècle et qu'il avait pris le contrôle de Lin. Le Docteur, Yaz, Ryan, et Mitch, laissant accidentellement Graham derrière avec Aaron, traquèrent Lin jusqu'à un entrepôt, où le Dalek s'était construit une nouvelle armure. Le Docteur révéla qui elle était au Dalek et lui dit de quitter la planète, mais il refusa. Après avoir récupéré Graham et Aaron, le Docteur retrouva le Dalek au Government Communications Headquarters, où ses compagnons et elle firent fondre l'armure du Dalek à l'aide du four à micro-ondes d'Aaron. Leur victoire fut de courte durée, car le mutant Kaled prit le contrôle du corps d'Aaron, forçant le Docteur à l'emmener sur Skaro. Cependant, le Docteur ouvrit la porte du TARDIS sur une supernova, ce qui éjecta le Kaled pour de bon (DW: Resolution). Profil Personnalité Le Docteur était une personne chaleureuse et passionnée, prête à prendre des risques pour protéger les autres. Elle était fière de ne jamais refuser de donner son aide lorsque quelqu'un en avait besoin (DW: The Woman Who Fell to Earth, The Witchfinders, The Battle of Ranskoor Av Kolos). Elle s'excusait même si elle entraînait malgré elle les autres vers le danger (DW: The Ghost Monument). Elle appréciait que les autres posent des questions (DW: The Woman Who Fell to Earth) et s'excitait si la bonne question était posée (DW: Rosa) mais corrigeait si jamais quelqu'un posait une mauvaise question (DW: Arachnids in the UK). Elle n'appréciait pas devoir répondre à plusieurs questions en même temps (DW: The Woman Who Fell to Earth) et refusait de répondre à une question si elle n'avait pas obtenu de réponse d'abord (DW: The Battle of Ranskoor Av Kolos). Elle considérait que parler était toujours "brillant" (DW: The Witchfinders). Il lui arrivait de perdre le fil à force de parler, souvent pour se distraire elle ou les autres de leurs inquiétudes (DW: The Woman Who Fell to Earth, The Ghost Monument, Arachnids in the UK, Demons of the Punjab, The Battle of Ranskoor Av Kolos). Cependant, confrontée directement à un ennemi, elle devenait une oratrice confiante et efficace (DW: The Woman Who Fell to Earth, Rosa, Demons of the Punjab, Kerblam!, The Witchfinders, It Takes You Away, The Battle of Ranskoor Av Kolos, Resolution). Elle pouvait se lancer avant même d'avoir un plan, et comptait sur le fait d'en avoir trouvé un avant d'arriver à destination (DW: The Woman Who Fell to Earth). Le Docteur prenait au sérieux sa mission de protéger le cours du temps, et se décrivit elle et ses compagnons comme les "gardiens" de celui-ci. Cependant, elle pouvait s'attrister si sa préservation signifiait tolérer que des crimes soient impunis, comme les discriminations racistes du temps de Rosa Parks. Protectrice envers ses amis, elle proposa à Yaz et Ryan de retourner dans le TARDIS pour leur éviter de subir ces discriminations (DW: Rosa). Elle était contre le meurtre et préférait arrêter ses ennemis sans avoir recours à la violence. Elle dit à T'zim-Sha que les Stenza devaient arrêter leur cérémonie de capture d'un humain et les crimes que celle-ci impliquait (DW: The Woman Who Fell to Earth) et montra son dégout lorsque Jack Robertson tua l'araignée mère (DW: Arachnids in the UK). Elle n'était pas non plus d'accord pour que ses alliés tuent (DW: The Woman Who Fell to Earth). Elle avait également un dégout profond pour les armes et encourageait les autres à faire usage de leur intelligence et de leur environnement pour tourner une situation à leur avantage (DW: The Ghost Monument, Arachnids in the UK). Elle annonça à Graham que s'il tuait Tzim-Sha comme il le prévoyait, elle ne l'autoriserait pas à revenir avec elle dans le TARDIS (DW: The Battle of Ranskoor Av Kolos). Ce Docteur, comme ses prédécesseurs, faisait de l'humour pour désamorcer la tension (DW: The Woman Who Fell to Earth) et exprimait une profonde aversion envers le racisme (DW: Rosa). Elle avait un certain égo, et était fière d'affirmer qu'elle n'était pas une amatrice (DW: The Woman Who Fell to Earth). Elle n'hésitait pas à vanter son intelligence (DW:'' The Ghost Monument, ''The Battle of Ranskoor Av Kolos) et décrivit le passage dédié à sa vie dans le "Livre des Célébrations" comme "plutôt un volume entier (DW: The Tsuranga Conundrum). Elle prétendait être capable de comprendre "à peu près tout" (COMIC: A New Beginning). Elle s'amusa de la réaction d'un Dalek entendant son nom (DW: Resolution). Habitudes et signes particuliers Comme sa neuvième incarnation, ce Docteur parlait avec un accent du Nord de l'Angleterre. Elle disait souvent "Oi!" pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un (DW: The Woman Who Fell to Earth). Comme sa douzième incarnation, il lui arrivait d'écrire avec le marqueur de son tournevis sonique (DW: Rosa, Arachnids in the UK). Elle avait également des points communs avec sa dixième incarnation: elle disait souvent "brillant" (DW: Twice Upon a Time, Rosa) et pouvait parler sans penser aux sentiments des autres avant de demander à ses compagnons si son attitude était bizarre (DW: Arachnids in the UK). Le Docteur mit un peu de temps à s'ajuster à son nouveau genre (DW: The Woman Who Fell to Earth). Elle ne se considérait pas comme un homme ou une femme, du moins pas de la manière dont les humains l'entendaient (RN: The Good Doctor). Elle dit au TARDIS "vient voir papa" avant de corriger en "vient voir maman" puis "peu importe" (DW: The Ghost Monument). Elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude d'entendre les gens l'appeler "madame" lorsqu'elle visita Montgomery (DW: Rosa) mais elle finit par s’accommoder à ce changement (DW: Arachnids in the UK). Bien qu'elle apprécie de s'arrêter pour manger (DW: Rosa, Arachnids in the UK) elle considérait que certaines choses étaient plus importantes et n'écoutait donc pas les plaintes de ses compagnons si ceux-ci avaient faim (DW: Rosa). Le Treizième Docteur aimait les custard cream (DW: The Ghost Monument) et le thé du Yorkshire. Elle n'aimait pas les olives (RN: The Good Doctor). Au petit-déjeuner, elle préférait des céréales ou des croissants (DW: Arachnids in the UK). Elle appréciait la couleur violet (DW: Arachnids in the UK). Apparence Cette incarnation du Docteur avait l'apparence d'une femme dans les trente ans, avec des cheveux blonds mi-longs et des yeux marron (DW: Twice Upon a Time). Elle était moins grande que son prédécesseur, ce qu'elle trouvait ennuyeux (DW: The Woman Who Fell to Earth). Notes Première incarnation féminine du Docteur Le Treizième Docteur est la première incarnation du Docteur à être interprétée par une femme (Jodie Whittaker). Cependant, l'idée d'un Docteur femme avait été explorée auparavant. Cette idée fut émise pour la première fois par John Nathan-Turner et Tom Baker en 1980. Baker, qui quittait alors la série, déclara à la presse "I certainly wish my successor luck, whoever he—''or she''—might be." ("Je souhaite évidement bonne chance à mon successeur, qui qu'il - ou elle - puisse être")Uncomfortable with a female Doctor Who? It's time to admit your real motives sur www.prospectmagazine.co.uk (17 juillet 2017), consulté le 04/11/2018John Nathan-Turner sur www.telegraph.co.uk (7 mai 2002) consulté le 04/11/2018. Peter Davison fut finalement choisi pour succéder à Baker, mais l'idée resta et ressortit en 1983, lorsque dans un article du Daily Star titré AFTER Dr WHO... Dr HER?, Nathan-Turner déclara "the hunt for a new doctor starts today and it's quite feasible it will be a woman" ("la chasse au nouveau Docteur ouvre aujourd'hui et il est tout à fait possible qu'il s'agisse d'une femme"). C'est cette fois-ci Colin Baker qui décrocha le rôle du Sixième Docteur. En 1986, Sydney Newman (l'un des créateurs de la série) suggéra que "plus tard, Doctor Who devrait se métamorphoser en femme" et proposa Joanna Lumley comme candidate potentielle pour le Septième Docteur. Frances de la Tour et Dawn French furent également mentionnéesJoanna Lumley was set to be the first female Doctor Who sur www.digitaljournal.com consulté le 04/11/2018 . Sylvester McCoy fut ensuite engagé pour ce rôle en 1987. Petit à petit, l'idée qu'un Seigneur du Temps pouvait changer de genre au cours d'une régénération fut introduite dans la série, pavant la voie vers la première incarnation féminine du Docteur. Dans la parodie The Curse of Fatal Death produite par la BBC en 1999, Steven Moffat introduisit un autre Treizième Docteur, déjà joué par une femme (Joanna Lumley). L'épisode, étant une parodie, joue beaucoup sur ce changement de sexe, avec le Docteur confondant sa nouvelle poitrine avec des sphères Daleks ou encore trouvant le Maître attirant. En 2002, l'épisode audio Seasons of Fear produit par Big Finish montre le Huitième Docteur dire à son ennemi Sebastian Grayle que le Docteur n'était "pas une charmante femme pour le moment", suggérant à demi-mot que ce pourrait être le cas dans le futur. L'épisode audio Exile (2003), de la série Doctor Who Unbound (également produite par Big Finish), montre un univers alternatif dans lequel le Troisième Docteur est une femme, interprétée par Arabella Weir. Dans cette histoire, il est dit qu'un Seigneur du Temps ne peut changer de sexe que s'il se suicide. Les histoires suivantes, notamment les épisodes de Doctor Who ''de l'ère de Steven Moffat, montreront que dans l'univers principal, le changement de sexe n'a rien d'anormal pour un Seigneur du Temps. Avant le retour de ''Doctor Who en 2005, la "Head of Drama" de la BBC, Jane Tranter, voulait un Neuvième Docteur joué par Judi DenchBBC Wanted Tom Baker or Judi Dench for Doctor Who sur www.kasterborous.com consulté le 04/11/2018. En 2007, lorsque David Tennant annonça sa décision de partir, le UK Resource Centre for Women in Science, Engineering and Technology (UKRC) publia la déclaration suivante: "There is a distinct lack of role models of female scientists in the media and recent research shows that this contributes to the under-representation of women in the field. The UKRC believes that making a high profile sci-fi character with a following like Doctor Who female would help to raise the profile of women in science and bring the issue of the important contribution women can and should make to science in the public domain." Ils appelaient à remplacer Tennant par une actrice pour augmenter la représentation des femmes dans le monde de la science par le biais de l'influence culturelle de Doctor Who. Dans The End of Time (2010) le Onzième Docteur fraîchement régénéré pense être une fille, avant de toucher sa pomme d'Adam et de se rendre compte que non. En 2011 l'épisode The Doctor's Wife écrit par Neil Gaiman marque la première fois qu'un Seigneur du Temps capable de changer de sexe est mentionné. Le Docteur parle en effet du Corsaire, qu'il dit être "un type fantastique" puis "une mauvaise fille". Dans le mini-épisode The Night of the Doctor, sorti en 2013, les Sœurs de Karn proposent au Huitième Docteur de déclencher sa régénération avec leur élixir. Elles lui laissent le choix entre "homme et femme". Cependant, dans la novélisation de The Day of the Doctor, il est révélé que l'élixir des Sœurs n'était en réalité que de la limonade et de la glace. Cette même année, l'idée que le Douzième Docteur puisse être joué par une femme gagna en popularité et des journaux comme The Guardian proposèrent des idées d'actrices pour le rôleDoctor Who: bring on a woman sur www.theguardian.com consulté le 04/11/2018 . En 2014, dans l'épisode Dark Water écrit par Steven Moffat, un changement radical s'opéra dans la série avec l'introduction du personnnage de Missy, une incarnation féminine du Maître jouée par Michelle Gomez. L'année suivante, l'épisode Hell Bent montra la première transformation d'un Seigneur du Temps homme en femme avec la régénération du Général, dix-huit jours après qu'une telle régénération se soit produite dans l'épisode audio The Black Hole produit par Big Finish. En 2016, un autre épisode audio (Enemy Lines) introduit la première régénération de femme à homme. L'épisode World Enough and Time sorti en 2017'' montre une conversation entre le Douzième Docteur et Bill, dans laquelle le Docteur dit n'être qu'à peu près sûr que sa première incarnation était masculine, parce que les Seigneurs du Temps étaient très éloignés de l'obsession des humains pour le genre et ses stéréotypes. La même année, l'épisode audio ''The Conscript comportait une conversation entre le Huitième Docteur et un soldat dans laquelle le Docteur disait être "un il, du moins pour le moment". Annotations it:Tredicesimo Dottore pl:13.Dwunasty Doktor de:Dreizehnter Doctor es:Decimotercera Doctora ru:Тринадцатый Доктор en:Thirteenth Doctor Catégorie:Incarnations du Docteur Catégorie:Voyageurs temporels